The Job
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: i don't have a serious name for this fic yet. This is another avenger's/bleach fic. no real summary yet either. but it's a fem ichigo/clint fic.


**I know that I shouldn't, but I'm curious to know how this will turn out. ****This has been in my head for a while but I wasn't ready to try and write it out. **

**This will be another Avengers/Bleach fic. I'm not sure about any pairings since Ichigo will be seventeen going on eighteen and about to graduate. **

**In this particular story Kurakara town is slightly more isolated than it was in the anime and manga. Because of this fact, the people there know of the Avengers. They just don't know enough to know their names and what they look like. **

**So just go with it since it will set up the Avenger's enterance in the story nicely.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Weirdly enough, it was Clint that set things off this time in his usual spectacular fashion.

They had been asked to spend the next six months or so- barring any grave situations elsewhere in the world that needed their immediate attention- to spend some time going undercover at a local high school in a slightly isolated place in Japan called Kurakara Town. The whole reason that they were asked to do this was to help the Japanese government figure out why there were so many _weird_ and unexplainable occurrences in the town.

From they had been told, worm holes opened up all over the town. Fire balls the size of meteors rained down from the sky. People disappeared and reappeared at random. Buildings and property got damaged. People got hurt.

But more importantly of all, people died. And no one had any explanations as to_ why _it was all happening.

And since everything sort of pointed to aliens- or what they strongly _believed_ to be aliens- they had decided to give it their best shot at discovering what was going on.

They'd been in Japan for about a week or so, just setting things up and preparing for their mission to start. Clint had been scoping out the school and a lot of the people that went there, looking for odd behaviors and such while trying to maintain his cover as a never-do-well that hid himself in one of the darkened alleyways supposedly in wait for people to 'prey' upon.

So far he'd been doing great. Skulking around in dark places was apparently something that the archer excelled at. Which was they were so confused when one of them was called to the local police station after he didn't return for more than eight hours.

Steve had had to go and get the man and had learned that he'd been mugged, stripped of his clothing and hung by a lamp post upside down with a sticky note attached to his face stating that he'd get his damn wallet back when hell froze over. In the meantime, the offender was going to enjoy his credit cards.

There was even a doodle of a wickedly smiling emoji or something at the bottom of the note that Clint even showed to Steve as he pulled it out of his shoe where he'd hidden it when he'd woken up upside down. Steve just frowned at it as the man grabbed an chilled soda from the fridge at their temporary 'home/base' and placed it against the purple bruise on the side of his face with a soft hiss.

"Uh..." Steve said unintelligibly as he read and re read the little sticky note several times before Nat snatched it from his hand and glanced at it before saying in an incredulous tone.

"You were beaten up by a_ girl._"

Clint glared at her for a moment before gritting out from between clenched teeth, "That. Was. No. Mere. Girl."

And she hadn't been either. As far as he was concerned she was nine feet tall, and butch as all hell. And had at least _thirty_ friends hold him down while she punched the crap out of him.

It wasn't like the others would ever know if he stuck to the story he'd decided on. After all, he doubted very much that any of them would let him live down the fact that he'd had the shit beat out of him by a mere _kid_.

One that strangely moved as silently as death, but a kid nevertheless. And it wasn't even the fact that she was a girl or a kid that pissed him off about the whole situation. It was the fact that she'd somehow gotten the drop on him. _Him!_

The master assassin!

If Coulson had still been alive today, he would have been laughing himself senseless. He was absolutely sure of it.

"Are you okay there Clint?" Bruce asked in a concerned tone. Clint blinked and made a humming sound but otherwise didn't speak at all.

To be perfectly honest he kept replaying the whole incident over and over again in his head. His mind piecing together the kid's age, height, build and other distinguishing characteristics. Like...the fact that she had long strawberry blond hair with an odd orange-ish hue to it that made it look like fire in direct sunlight.

And there were her eyes too.

Her eyes had damn near frozen the blood in his veins the moment that their gazes locked. But he couldn't get the color out of his head. Steely neon blue. It couldn't have been a natural color. Much like her hair had to have been bleached to turn the color that it was now.

She'd been a student at the school that he'd been scoping out, he was at least certain of that much since she had worn a uniform. It had been a boy's uniform but it had been a uniform just the same. And the fact that he _knew_ that she went to the high school that he'd been watching and would even soon be posing as a teacher at, was both a small comfort (since finding her would be much easier) and a curse (because he didn't want to get beaten up by her again).

"I'm fine." He finally said when he caught sight of Bruce going for some of his medical equipment so that he could check him for a concussion or something. The man merely hummed at his response and kept grabbing things.

For a guy that claimed repeatedly that he wasn't _that_ kind of a doctor- he sure liked to fill that particular role and take care of them. It was oddly sweet.

Not that Clint would say anything about it aloud. He'd just gotten beaten up once today. He wasn't going to try for round two, especially with big green- he was pretty sure that he'd die if he did.

Once Bruce had everything he needed to check Clint out, he moved to grab a stool from the island several feet away and pulled it up to Clint and settled himself on it as he shook out his stethoscope. "What had you so distracted a few minutes ago?" He asked as he slipped the stethoscope in place around his neck and made Clint drop the soda away from his face so that he could check the bruising.

"Was trying to recall details."

"About the kid?"

"Yeah."

"What did you manage to recall?" Bruce asked as he gently brushed his fingertips over the bruise causing Clint to jerk and hiss in pain. The man quickly pulled his hands away from him, and stared at him wide eyed and mumbled an apology for accidentally hurting him.

Clint waved his apology off as the man asked him again what he remembered.

"She goes to the school that I was watching-" Everyone was quiet. "She wore one of their uniforms. Also, she moved so silently that she managed to get behind me and get the drop on me before I even knew that she was there. She also has a fist that can crush a person's skull in. Honestly I've never been hit like that _before_. The damned brat has a fist like a medieval mace."

Bruce's lips twitched a little bit, while the others simply looked bemused.

* * *

Orihime leaned over Ichigo's shoulder to see what she was studying so intently, and blinked at the brown leather wallet with a bird on it. "What's that?" She asked as she watched her friend pull an ID and some other things out and lay them on the table in front of her.

"It's a wallet, Hime."

"Well I know that. But what are you doing with it? Did someone drop it?"

"Sure, let's go with that." Ichigo muttered as she shifted through the various credit cards and stuff before finally letting her eyes rest on the ID again. The name on the ID read, Clinton Francis Barton. And all she could think was that Francis was the weirdest most pussy name that she'd ever seen/heard/had stuck in her mind before.

Looking at the picture of the man on the ID, she couldn't help but curl her lips back from her teeth a little bit as she muttered to herself, "I bet you got beat up a lot as a kid."

It was one thing to have a shitty name, but to look so damn pretty too. That was like...just fucking cruel. How the hell could any respectable guy be expected to carry such a_ feminine_ name and look pretty too? Had God never even heard of cruel and unusual punishment before?

Cause the name coupled with the guy's looks made for both. Really they did.

And now, because of this shit- she felt bad for what she did to him.

She wasn't supposed to feel bad. After all, he'd been watching her school for the better part of a week now and some kids had noticed him and been creeped out by him. As far as she was concerned she had done the right thing and protected her school and her classmates.

So why did she have to feel damn guilty? It wasn't her fault he'd gotten a crappy name and been skulking around in a dark alley doing god knew what.

For all she knew he was a damn creep.

Sneering down at the picture of the guy she roughly started to stuff everything back into the wallet, in the exact order/pocket that she'd found it all in, while silently promising to hunt him down and give it back to him tomorrow. She'd even get up an hour earlier than usual just to do it.

Placing the wallet on her desk where she could keep track of it- she then turned her attention to her friends and made a very valiant attempt at forgetting 'Francis's' wallet.


End file.
